The Sadist, the Masochist and the Angel
by YuriChan220
Summary: Two twin sisters living their daily lives as ninjas, despite having different personalities, yet they hold special feelings for each other. Then one day, their older sister also holds special feelings for the twins. And together, they form a three way relationship
1. Twins In Love

**The Sadist and the Masochist**

 **Pairing: Ryobi x Ryona**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I know that title is totally obvious, but that's all I could think of at this point. Besides, there's already been a title on the "MM!" franchise, but this is totally different. Also, I'm just going to start something new here. This is a whole new story separate from my other Ryobi x Ryona story. Besides, this is Senran Kagura, right? Hehe~!**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this one.**

"GET BACK HERE!" Ryobi demands as she chases down a certain short haired blonde down the halls.

"But it's the truth~!" Ryona teases. "You're _my_ baby sis, Ryobi-chan~!"

"I'M NOT A FREAKING BABY!" The brunette summons her rifle and uses it as a weapon to strike at her sister. She throws it at the blonde, making it a direct hit on her back.

Ryona falls to the floor and rolls on her back as she rubs it. Her younger sister stomps over toward her after she disarms her weapon and cracks her knuckles.

"You don't call me a 'baby' like that again, you hear me!?" she growls.

"I'm sorry," Ryona apologizes. "But you're just so cute being my baby sis-" Before the blonde could finish, Ryobi grabs her by the shirt with one hand and starts to slap her hard on both cheeks with the other.

"How many times do I have to freaking tell you!?" she roars with each slap.

After about 20 hits, making her cheeks go red, Ryona's eyes start sparkling in satisfaction. _I'm getting turned on again~!_ she thinks to herself. _Please hit me more!_

Ryobi pulls her closer. "You're such a pervert!" she says in disgust. With that, Ryobi tosses her across the hall about 10 feet away until she hits the floor again with a loud thud.

The blonde looks up as the younger twin stomps toward her. _It'd feel great if she would stomp on my face right now,_ she thinks. Ryobi gets closer to her when Ryona snaps back to reality and starts running again. _No time for getting caught in fantasies!_ However, just when Ryona is just about to run about 5 feet, she feels Ryobi's foot come in contact with her face. When she falls to the floor, face up, her smile remains on her face. _Ohhh, that feels great! I've been hit…by my own sister~!_

Ryobi pants from all the aggression she had put on her older sister. "That will teach you, you messy mutt!"

The blonde lets out a soft laugh. "Thank you…Ryobi-chan…"

 ****Later****

Ryobi sighs heavily as she slumps on her bed at her dorm room. The thought of her sister teasing her like that still floats around in her head. _How dare she call me a 'baby'!_ she thinks to herself. _Sure I'm the younger twin, but that doesn't give her the right to call me that!_

Ryobi loves her sister, Ryona, but sometimes, because of her masochistic behavior, it has caused a lot of problems, not only for everyone, but for her as well. She is a sadist of the twins who loves to cause everyone so much pain physically and sexually, but she mostly does this to her own sister, just to get her under control. However, in doing so, it has caused some more problems since Ryona LOVES to get beat up. Overall, despite the m having different personalities, the heterochromatic twins care for each other deeply.

In fact, Ryobi is actually in love with her sister. It's been that way since the very beginning, but she chose to hide her feelings because of her sadistic behavior. But…will Ryona be able to accept them? _We're sisters, right?_ she thinks to herself. _Ahhh…what the hell? This is going to be harder than I thought._ She plops on her bed with a long sigh and stares at the ceiling with her heterochromatic eyes and her mind filled with only her older twin.

 ****Next Day****

"Oh, man!" Ryobi groans as she sits against the wall after practice. "Why does Suzune-sensei have to push us so hard!?"

Ryona sits next to her with her usual cat-like smile on her face. "I thought training was a lot of fun~!"

The younger twin frowns. "Yeah…considering Sensei had to whip you like a thousand times to get your attention and help you understand."

"But that's why it's so much fun~! That feeling of the whip. Oh, it felt sooooo good~!"

Ryobi slaps the back of her head. 'Oh, shut up, idiot!"

"Hey, you two!" Suzune calls. "Training's over! Get changed!"

"Yes, Sensei!" the twins say in unison.

Both of them head towards the locker room to change back into their uniforms. However, since the twins' lockers are next to each other, Ryobi can't help but steal some glances at her sister. A faint blush appears on her face as she feels her heart beating. _I don't know why,_ she thinks to herself. _But whenever I look at her…my heart beats a million miles an hour. She's just…so cute with that smile of hers. It makes everyone happy, including me._

"What's wrong, Ryobi-chan?" Ryona asks, snapping Ryobi out of her thoughts. "You look a little spaced out."

"Ah, no. I'm fine," Ryobi replies.

The older twin smirks and begins to rub her own breasts. "Ahhhh~! Were you admiring my chest here~?"

Ryobi blushes furiously at the sight of her sister getting closer to her. "Wh-why would I do that!?"

"Hehe~! Even though we're twins, you'll always be my baby sister~!"

"Stop calling me that! Just you wait until I have bigger boobs like you!"

"Baby sister~!" Ryona teases as she playfully scratches her sister's chin.

This makes the brunette finally snap. "I'm telling you, I'm NOT!" She pushes her sister down and gropes her large breasts hard. "Now I'm going to teach you a lesson that's even more painful than it was yesterday!"

"R-Ryobi-chan…ahhh…" Ryona moans. "Why do it here…Ah!"

"I don't care where we are as long as I'm doing this to you to get the message across!" Ryobi snarls.

The other girls at the locker room just stared at this awkward scene between the twins. Imu just leaves in disgust, not wanting to deal with this anymore while Murasaki quickly follows her. Miyabi just face palms herself for even watching the twins rough housing each other yet again.

 _Why do they always do this every day?_ she thinks to herself.

 ****Afternoon****

Ryobi and Ryona walk together out of school towards their dorms with the younger twin sighing.

"Are you okay, Ryobi-chan?" Ryona asks.

"I'm not okay…" the younger twin groans.

"Oh? What's the matter? Maybe I can help."

"No, thanks. I can handle it myself."

"Ah…okay…" Ryona is a little disappointed that her younger sister is not seeking help from her. But she lets it slide for now.

However, what Ryobi said to her was partly true. She _is_ going to handle her problem herself, but she needed someone else to help her. Someone who's an expert on stuff like this.

 ****Murasaki's Room****

"God dang it!" Ryobi grunts as she clenches her fists while standing at Murasaki's door. "I can't believe I have to ask my nemesis for help. Even though it's _really_ tempting to grope her huge breasts, that's not why I'm here." She takes a few deep breaths and raises her hand to knock on the door. "Murasaki? It's me, Ryobi! May I come in?"

No response. The younger twin knocks again.

"Murasaki?"

Still no response.

"What the heck is she doing in there?" She slightly opens the door and notices Murasaki watching some anime while eating some chips. And she's got some headphones on. "Maybe that's why she couldn't hear me." She goes over towards her and lightly taps her on the shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

"Ah! R-Ryobi-san!?" she cries as she takes one earbud off. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

The younger twin tries her very hardest to resist the urge to grope the quiet shut-in's large breasts, let alone look at them jiggling at every movement.

"I…I…um…n-need your h-help," Ryobi stutters at her words while her body is shaking uncontrollably. "I-I-I have someone I love and…um…I…uhhhh…don't know how to…say my true feelings…properly…" There is deep crimson red on her face when she says this.

Murasaki takes her other earbud off, staring at the brunette while having a cute, confused expression on her face. "Eh?"

"I need advice, okay!?" Ryobi shouts. "Is that too much to ask!?"

"Who…are you in love with?" Murasaki inquires.

"I-It's none of your business!" The brunette turns away to hide her blush and crosses her arms. "You either help me or I'll just find someone else!" For her, it's sort of difficult to consult with Miyabi or Imu since they are hard to talk to.

"Ryobi-san…" The violet haired girl says, quietly. "You're…in love with Ryona-san, right?"

Ryobi jumps at Murasaki's words. "Wh-what did you just say!?"

"I can tell…from the way you were blushing…" The quiet shut-in continues. "Don't try to fool me, Ryobi-san."

 _Curse this girl for watching so much anime!_ The sniper shouts mentally.

"Okay, you got me, happy now!?" She turns towards the violet haired girl with a blush still on her face. "I LOVE Ryona! I love her more than a sister, as my own girlfriend! We've always…we've always been with each other since the very beginning and that's when I began to have feelings for her. But I tried to hide them from her since I know that sisterly relationships are forbidden!" She clenches her fists while gritting her teeth. "That's why I'm not so sure if she'll accept my feelings!"

Murasaki stares at the younger twin with sympathy. She completely understands what Ryobi has been going through and how stressed she was about it. She gently takes her hand and leads her towards her computer.

"What are you doing?" Ryobi asks. "I don't have time to watch anime right now. I'm in a predicament here!"

"You need to watch this," Murasaki says. "Because I can show you that sisterly relationships _can_ be acceptable and it's not such a bad thing." She turns towards the younger twin with a small smile. "I can help you, Ryobi-san. If you'd like, you can come over to my room to watch some of the episodes and read doujinshi each day to learn a thing or two."

Ryobi blushes. _Is she…really going to teach me what sisterly relationships are all about?_ she thinks to herself. It's not like her to help someone in need when all she does is just sits secluded in her room all the day. But…this is what happens when you've got a cute otaku that knows some complicated relationships.

"Okay," Ryobi obliges. "Show me everything that I need to know."

Mursaki nods as she types in the anime and the two watch a show about two twins sisters that are in love with each other.

* * *

For the next 5 days, Ryobi has been coming over to Murasaki's room, watching "C*ndy B*y" and reading some doujinshi on sisterly relationships. And each day, Ryobi is learning anything and everything about it. And for her, she's happy that she's getting Murasaki's help. She's feeling more confident as the days went by.

However, Ryona, on the other hand, had been feeling lonely those past 5 days. Every day, Ryobi would tell her that she's going to be busy and then take off without another word. Ryona was curious to find out why she's not been walking with her every day, but on the 4th day, she did. She found Ryobi interacting with Murasaki and laughing with her. She wondered how long she had been enjoying her time with her, but she knew that Ryobi wouldn't answer her question even if she had asked her. It pained her heart to see her sister interacting with someone else. So, every day, she would walk home by herself, with no one to talk to.

After school that afternoon, Ryobi is walking down the halls to meet up with her older twin when she finds her leaning against the wall. The blonde's expression shows some sadness and sorrow for some reason. Ryobi slowly approaches her.

"Ryona?" she says. "What's the matter?"

The blonde bites her lip and looks down at the floor, clutching her books in her arms.

"Ryona, why do you look so sad? Did something happen?" The brunette walks a bit closer to her. "Come on, you can tell me-"

"Don't go!" Ryona cries.

Ryobi stops dead in her tracks. "Ryona…" Her expression softens at the sight of her older sister shedding tears.

"We've always been for each other…ever since we've been born," Ryona sobs. "We've always have been and never left each other's side! I…I love you, Ryobi-chan! I love you so much! B-but since you're going out with Murasaki-chan-"

"W-wait, hold it!" The brunette holds her hand up, signaling her to stop. "Who the hell says that I'm going out with her!?"

"I saw you two talking and laughing!" Ryona explains. "You were having a great time with her! That's why you've been avoiding me!"

Ryobi clenches her fists while gritting her teeth. "You…idiot…"

"Eh?"

"YOU IDIOT!" She pins Ryona against the wall, causing the blonde to drop her books in the process. She then quickly puts her lips against hers.

Ryona's heterochromatic eyes widen in shock from what her younger sister is doing, but the feeling of her lips touching hers relaxes her and immediately returns the kiss. Shortly after pulling away, Ryobi is now in tears.

"Y-you never…realized how stressed I was…" she sobs with angry tears streaming down her face. "You just freaking jumped to conclusions, Ryona! I was NEVER going out with Murasaki! The only reason I was with her was because I needed some help telling my true feelings towards you!"

"Ryobi-chan…" The blonde can only look at her and listen.

"I love you, Ryona!" The younger twin admits as she hugs her older sister tightly, burying her face in her chest. "I love you as my own girlfriend! I was so stressed and frustrated with myself lately because I was afraid…" She chokes a sob. "I was afraid you wouldn't accept my feelings. So-" Before she could finish, she feels Ryona tip her chin to her level and press her lips against hers. Ryobi returns the kiss shortly after and both of them pull away.

"Thank you, Ryobi-chan," Ryona says, softly. "I'm glad you told me your feelings."

"Ryona…do you…do you really think it will work out…for the two of us?" Ryobi asks.

The blonde hugs her younger sister closer to her and tenderly strokes her hair. "It _will_ work out. I know it. Because you and I love each other more than anyone else in the world." She pulls Ryobi away and wipes the last of her tears with her thumb. "No matter who you are, you'll always be my little sister."

"Ryona…"

Realizing what she just said, the blonde softly bonks herself on the head while laughing nervously. "Oops. I said it again, didn't I? Ahahaha…" She's expecting the sniper to hit her, but instead, she feels arms wrap around her waist and head resting on her chest. She also notices a light blush on her sister's face. "Ryobi-chan?"

"Y-you know I love you, right?" the brunette stutters. "S-so..you can call me your 'little sis' anytime y-you want."

The older twin smiles and just kisses her on the forehead. "Will do…little sis~"

The twins hug each other soon after. This is just the beginning of a wonderful journey of their sisterly relationship.

* * *

 **A/N: I really do believe that Ryobi and Ryona deserve each other. I mean, who else would they pair up Ryona with? Hehe~! Also, I know Ryobi cusses, but I just put out some minor ones since she talks that way. I'm not into cussing at all, but I wanted to put those in there. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	2. Behaviors Never Change

**Chapter 2**

 **Behaviors Never Change**

 **A/N: Okay, I'm going to put in Ryoki in there because…well…she's revived in Estival Versus. So, why not add her in finally? Hehe~! Anyways, I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second chapter for you all~!**

One afternoon, Ryobi is walking outside of Hebijo. It's been about a few days since they've been in their new relationship. But they haven't gone dating yet. The younger twin is still thinking about it, but a lot of things have been on her mind lately. Like 2 days ago, Ryobi and Ryona had revealed their new relationship to the rest of their team and they offered their sincere congratulations. Ryobi is happy that her Elite Hebijo team accepted their relationship, but a lot of questions fill her mind. Will they be together forever like they promised each other? What obstacles will come their way? What will their future hold for them? Those questions swirl in her mind the most. Just then, her thoughts are interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"There she is~!" Ryona jumps in and hugs her sister, squishing her head into her breasts. "Come here, girlfriend~!"

Ryobi pushes the blonde away. "Leave me alone."

"Aw! Can't your girlfriend give you a nice greeting?" Ryona whines.

"I'm not in the mood, Ryona."

"Ryobi-chan."

The younger twin stops with a huff. "What do you want?"

"You know, our new relationship…I think it will go really well."

"You think so?" Ryobi asks.

"Sure! So, I made you something." The blonde digs into her school bag.

"Really?" Her excited expression quickly fades when a flower crown is tossed on her head.

"Now when you dance around, happy that you have a sister as a girlfriend, you'll smell so sweet~!" Ryona squeals.

The younger twin grunts as she takes the flowers off her head and smashes them on her sister's. Another voice interrupts them, a voice as gentle as an angel's.

"Aww, isn't that adorable?" Ryoki says as she walks from around the corner of the building. "Instead of fighting, you're giving each other flowers."

"Yeah!" Ryona agrees as she sprinkles a few petals all over her younger sister. "Isn't it lovely~? She's so in touch with our relationship already~!"

Ryobi elbows her in the chest to get her to be quiet.

"Hey, Ryona-chan," the elder sister says. "Can you do us a favor and get us some drinks?"

"Sure~!" The blonde happily skips around her sister while throwing petals at her. "Ryobi-chan loves me, she loves me not~! Ryobi-chan loves me, she loves me not~! Ryobi-chan loves me…"

As Ryona skips away, still tossing petals, Ryobi summons her rifle and tries to aim at her when Ryoki quickly slams her hand on the gun to stop her.

"Ryobi-chan…" the dark haired girl says sternly.

The brunette grips her gun tightly. "Someday, I'm going to just…she's…she's just such a-"

Ryoki slaps her in the back of the head. "Hey, Ryobi-chan. Just because your sister's your girlfriend, doesn't mean her behavior will change. I mean, look at her."

Ryona continues to happily toss flower petals everywhere. "Ryobi-chan loves me, she loves me not…" However, she steps into a pile of leaves, only to fall into a hole that's about 10 feet deep. "I'm okay…! But that fall…it felt sooo good~!"

Ryobi chuckles. "I guess things never do change, even when you ARE in a relationship with someone."

"You know Mom felt the same way when she told us about her relationship with Dad," Ryoki says.

"She did?" Ryobi asks.

"Yes, she told me, 'Your father may love me more than anything in the world, but he's still the same old klutz'."

Ryobi lets out a light laugh. _Dad is a klutz?_ she thinks to herself. _Sounds like Ryona to me._

"But now that we're on our own, I have a big responsibility, like taking care of you two~!" The oldest sister gives the brunette a light noogie, but only for a second when Ryobi quickly pulls away and lets out a sad sigh.

"I just want us to have a good future together," she says.

"Just be patient, Ryobi-chan," Ryoki advises. "You and Ryona-chan are together now. Only both of you can make the future happen."

The younger twin looks at her sister, who comes out of the hole with a smile on her face and then at her older sister, who smiles at her.

"Thanks, Sis," Ryobi says.

"No problem," Ryoki replies. "I wish you both luck."

 ****Late That Night****

Ryobi couldn't sleep. Her oldest sister's voice still echoes in her head, **_"Only both of you can make the future happen."_ **

"I love Ryona," she says to herself. "But even if the odds are going to be against us someday, I won't let it stand in our way of our relationship. Sis is right. Ryona and I are together and deserve each other and no one will say otherwise."

 _Knock! Knock!_

 _Crap!_ she thinks. _Who could it be at this hour?_ Ryobi drags herself out of bed and opens the door, only to see Ryona standing there with her pillow up to her mouth.

"Ryona?" she says, quietly. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I want…to sleep with you, Ryobi-chan," the blonde replies. "Is that okay?"

The brunette blushes furiously. "Y-you want to…sleep with me?"

"Yes! Please, Ryobi-chan~?"

Ryobi blushes even harder from her older twin staring at her with puppy dog eyes. _Oh, no!_ she thinks. _She always does this whenever she wants something!_ "A-alright. You can sleep with me. But don't cause any trouble while I'm asleep, okay?"

Ryona nods and hugs her sister. "Yay~! Thank you, Ryobi-chan!" She hugs her a bit too tightly, up to the point where Ryobi's head is squished between her large breasts.

"Mmmph!" she muffles loudly. "Ryona! I can't b-breathe!" She flails her arms wildly to break free.

Ryona giggles as she pulls Ryobi away. "Oh, sorry~!"

"You're lucky this is late at night," the brunette grunts. "Otherwise, I'd be squishing those huge melons by now."

The blonde's eyes twinkle in excitement. "Oh, Ryobi-chan~! Abuse me now! I'd love that~!"

The sniper just grabs her sister's wrist. "Oh, shut up and get to bed!" She forcefully pulls the blonde to the bed and tosses her to the bed, making it creak a little. She then climbs into bed soon after and the two snuggle under the covers. The younger twin tries her hardest not to get near Ryona's large breasts, so that she doesn't have to feel them rubbing against her face. But instead, she notices the older twin holding out her hand between them.

"Ryobi…chan…" she whispers.

A small appears on the brunette's face. "Oh, Ryona." She gently grips her sister's hand and the two fall fast asleep with smiles on their faces. _I love you, Ryona,_ she thinks. _And I'm going to go by Sis's advice. WE are the ones who can make the future happen, so I'm going to make sure that we'll have a wonderful future together as a couple._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to get this out of my head before I could forget. Also, for the three sister's parents, I made it up. So, um…yeah, I hope I did well on that. Because I'm too lazy to look it up. Hehe~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	3. The Twin's First Date

**Chapter 3**

 **The Twin's First Date**

"I'm bored..." Ryona lies on her bed in her dorm room, looking up at the ceiling. "Everyone's pretty busy with stuff. Haaaahh...if only I had someone..." Then, she bolts up. "I know! Ryobi-chan can play with me!" Since Miyabi, Imu and Murasaki were busy doing their own thing, Ryona decides that the best person to go to is her own sister. With that in mind, she rushes out of her room to search for the younger twin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryobi is in the training grounds with taking a deep breath to get that accuracy that she wants. Her eyes, locking at the target as her mind is extremely focused and giving that tense look, "This will do." She mutters silently, crouching while aiming the bulls eyes.

However, before she can even shoot, a loud cheerful voice makes her jump and completely miss her target.

"RYOBI-CHAAAAAN~!" Ryona jumps on her with her arms wrapped around her.

"The hell?!" Her target definitely missed and there is a cross mark at the right side of her forehead and is fuming already, wanting to get rid of the masochist like she'll bury her six feet under, "What the hell do you want, ya masochistic bimbo?!" Her words definitely excites the blonde masochist.

"Ohhh~! Yell at me some more!" Ryona squeals. "It's music to my ears~!"

"That's NOT an answer, you dope!" The younger twin slaps her hard on the cheek.

Ryobi and Ryona are definitely having a straight and funny persona's going, as the masochist shrieked in joy and begs, "More~! Slap this moron more~!"

"What kind of answer is that?!" Ryobi then stands up and rants at her in the worse way of berating, "Do you even have a single brain from that response?!" She slaps her face again, "Even a five year old had logic to answer better than you, dumbass!"

Ryona's eyes twinkle with glee as her cheeks are getting redder and redder. By the time Ryobi is tired to slapping her, she shoves her to the ground, holding gun towards her face.

"Are you gonna answer me now, you mutt?" she snarls.

"Ryona-chan was Ryobi-chan to play with her~!" She answers in a happy, yet she stood up and doesn't mind with the red in her cheeks and Ryobi then gets even more pissed off, "Wrong timing you idiot!" She thrusts the butt of her rifle to her stomach and roared, "MY TARGET WENT COMPLETELY MISSED BY YOUR STUPID DEMANDS!"

Ryona groans from the impact of the rifle, but gets hit once more, sending her flying.

"Now, this is my way of teaching you how to dodge. Take this!" She opens fire.

Ryona crashes down to the ground. As she gets up, and Ryobi sees that she's getting even more excited, so she reveals her Gemini guns and runs while prancing around.

"That's for disturbing for MY training! Eat and savor those bullets!" Ryobi yells and dashes in to give her sister hell.

"Ohhhhh~! This is perfect, Ryobi-chan! Ryona-chan likes this game~!"

"Who the hell says this is a game!?" Ryobi shoots more bullets at her.

"If eating bullets is a game for you," Ryobi then shoots more, "Eat it like its tempura!" The mentioning of the blonde's favorite food makes her excited also.

"OHHHHH! More~!" Ryona gets hit on the shoulder by the bullet.

Her arm is bleeding a little from the bullet, but she doesn't care. Ryobi shoots once more, but before Ryona gets hit again, a blur of a girl rushes in front of her and the bullet hits some kind of metal.

"S-Sis!?" Ryona says, shocked.

"Will you two knock it off?" The older sister says, sternly as she lowers her shield.

"It's alright, Ryoki-nee-chan," Ryobi says. "Ryona won't treat me like that anymore once I'm done with her!"

"Ara ara," Ryoki closes her eyes a little and then opens them, facing the younger twin. "Ryobi-chan, will you treat your sister right or should I punish both of you for trying to hurt yourselves?"

Ryobi stands frozen because she knows that Ryoki doesn't joke around and she's actually serious about this.

"Don't worry about that Ryoki onee-chan, Ryona -chan is okay with playing with Ryobi-chan." She assures the elder sister.

Ryoki then pets Ryona. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't all go to the beach together? Sound good?"

"Sounds like fun!" Ryona says.

"How about you, Ryo-" Before she finishes, Ryoki notices that the younger twin is gone already. She looks up to notice Ryobi running far ahead of them.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" she calls.

Ryoki giggles and playfully shoves Ryona back and runs ahead of her.

"I'll race you~!" Ryoki teases.

"Onee-chan, wait up!"

 ****Beach****

Once at the beach, the three sisters run towards the ocean. They hear the quiet rush of the waves washing the sand and seagulls flying and chirping. Best of all, the warm sun is shining brightly upon the three sisters. They are all in their bikinis and Ryoki starts running towards the ocean.

"Catch me if you can!" she says.

"I'm right behind you~!" Ryona says happily.

"Oi! Don't leave me behind Onee-chan!" Ryobi exclaims. She then feels her chest and groans that she watches her two sisters, bouncing theirs. "Geez, I forgot...I'm so flat. And THEY are just...having fun with those...melons of theirs!" Ryobi feels the envy that her two sisters are actually having large chest and she's flat. She reluctantly follows them and joins the fray.

She approaches Ryona and extends her hand. The older twin stares at her hand for a bit before squealing and drops down on her knees while taking her hand.

"Hand~! Woof, woof!" she barks.

"God, are you blind!?" Ryobi growls. "We're holding hands, that's all!"

"O-oh..."

"S-since we're lovers and all...we might as well start by holding hands..." Ryobi turns to hide her blush.

"Ohhhh~ Ryobi-chan's a tsundere," Ryona teases, making the brown haired sadist close her eyes, trying not to explode and going to give her some "lessons".

"Ara ara," Ryoki giggles as she looks at the scene and its actually a nice day for them.

"What are you laughing for!?" Ryobi shouts.

"You two are so adorable~!" Ryoki replies.

Ryobi huffs and quickly drags her older sister along. "Come on! Let's go!"

Ryona gets dragged and not caring if she tripped and Ryobi is dragging her like a rag doll. She feels that she wants Ryobi to give her the pleasure that she's looking for, while being punished for calling her as a "tsundere".

"So, where are we going?" Ryona asks.

"Who knows?" Ryobi sighs.

The older twin raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Just walking around the beach is what a date looks like, right?"

"Mmm...just like that?" Ryona is not really sure if that's what they can totally call it a date, especially with Ryoki involved.

"That's not technically a date," Ryoki says from behind them, making the two girls startled by their older sister appearing without warning.

"Ryoki Onee-chan!" They squeak in unison as they look at her.

"A date is you treat your love in a special place that you two can enjoy," She explains while closing her eyes with a finger pointed up.

"A special place..." Ryobi repeats quietly.

"That being said," Ryoki continues. "A date goes well when you do stuff to make the other person happy."

"So...all we need to do is go someplace special!" Ryona says.

"But where, though?" Ryobi asks.

 ****Park****

"Hehe~! Who would've thought getting ice cream and going to the park would be fun~?" Ryona says as she licks her ice cream. She then notices some of the ice cream on Ryobi's face.

The younger twin looks up at her. "What? If you got something to say, say it!"

"Ohhhhh~!" Ryona then looks at her younger twin as she sees that Ryobi is a little tense because they are going a proper date for the first time. Thanks to their supportive big sister.

The blonde then says, "Ryona-chan has fun with Ryobi-chan!"

"Wait what? Even when I give you some hell?" Ryobi sees ice cream on her face and starts to try to lick it off.

"Here, Ryobi-chan. I'll get that." The blonde takes a napkin and gently wipes it off her face, making the brunette blush.

"I-I could've gotten it off myself," she says.

'Ryobi-chan's so cute~!' Ryona thinks.

Ryoki sits on the bench next to them and smiles at the sight of them bonding together like regular lovers.

After finishing their ice cream, Ryobi and Ryona take a walk down the streets. The blonde notices her sister blushing for some reason. _Ryobi-chan's face is red,_ she thinks. _I wonder if she's a bit nervous._

"You know... Ryona," Ryobi looks down at the ground with the reason why she's hiding that blush.

"Ryobi-chan?" Ryona looks at her sister. She definitely loves her, but is a bit oblivious when Ryobi doesn't do sadistic things to her.

"You see... I do... Have fun with you," Usually, she doesn't talk nicely to Ryona, as she usually does do the straight persona and berating her like giving her a hard time.

 _Dammit, I'm kinda OOC!_ She thinks while breaking the fourth wall.

"Awwww~! Thank you, Ryobi-chan!" She tackle hugs the younger twin, making other people stare at them awkwardly.

Ryobi notices that her face is in her breast with people looking at her. Her straight persona then unleashes, while she blushes, "OIIII! PEOPLE ARE THINKING THAT WE ARE DOING PDA! THIS IS JAPAN AND WE NEED MORE PRIVATE PLACE YOU BIMBO! "

Ryobi kicks her on the chest, making the blonde go flying and fall to the hard pavement. Ryona's eyes twinkle with delight. The brunette then gets up and dusts herself off as she sees Ryona down and the people are backing away because of that "strength".

Ryoki walks over towards them and puts her hands on her hips.

"What did I tell you two not to hurt each other?" she says. "You two were doing so well, but you really need to lay off the fighting a bit longer. Now then, I've got the perfect place you two can go to."

"Oh! Where? Where?" Ryona says, excitedly.

 ****Amusement Park****

"And Sis HAD to pick the ferris wheel," Ryobi groans as she looks out the window.

"Isn't this fun Ryobi-chan?" Ryona looks at her with a cat like smile, which makes her gritting her teeth and ranted.

"At least Onee-chan should give us something excited and thrilling! Its too boring!"

The blonde pouts and then clings at her, staring at her, "Mou~! At least Ryoki Onee-chan helped us to pick a good ride."

"It should have been a roller coaster!" Ryobi boomed and it seems that she wanted a date to be thrilling.

"Ooohhhh~! A roller coaster sounds nice~!" Rona says, excitedly. "All the loud screaming...ohhh, that will be soooo nice~!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Once they reach the top, Ryona catches a glimpse outside. "Wow! What a wonderful view! Look, Ryobi-chan, look!"

But the younger twin's only response is by her blushing and crawling over to lie down on her lap, making the blonde surprised.

"R-Ryobi-chan?"

"Don't move. It's cramped in here as it is," Ryobi says.

"R-right..."

There is silence after that until Ryona speaks up again.

"You know, Ryobi-chan," she says. "They say that when a couple reaches the top while riding the ferris wheel, they say what they like about each other."

"I have nothing to say!" Ryobi shouts.

"Ryobi-chan's a Tsundere~!" Ryona teases making Ryobi flustered and she then growled.

"I ain't... A tsundere," The sadist mutters, trying not to explode in rage and gone full sadistic towards her.

"Okay then. I'll start," Ryona clears her throat. "I like Ryobi-chan's flat chest!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" She bolts up and glares at her.

"It's the truth! No matter how big or small your chest is, you're always important to me," Ryona says as she kisses her cheek. "Hehe~! See? Now it's your turn."

The sadistic straight girl then looks at her as she blushing like apples and she seems to be feeling her heart is beating fast, "Is that so? I feel jealous of you and nee-chan and that's the truth."

"Jealous?" Ryona says. "Ryobi-chan, I told you, I love you just the way you are."

"You don't get it! You don't get the pain of being flat!"

"Ryobi-chan," Ryona looks at her with a smile, "You are big, big in heart."

"Oi, are you trying to make fun of me?" Ryobi asked with a venom in her tone, crossed her arms and pouted.

"I mean it," Ryona says she kisses her on the forehead. "I love you just the way you are."

When she got kissed in the forehand, he face becomes red and goes tsundere, "I loved the way you show your stupidity and... sweetness," Sadistic, yet sweet.

"You're so sweet, Ryobi-chan," Ryona says softly. She kisses her again.

When the ride is over, the two exit the ferris wheel and walk hand in hand when they look up at the sky. It's dark gray.

"Wow," Ryona says. "It looks like it's going to rain." She then feels her sister stop and drop to her knees. "H-hey...are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Ryobi says.

"Mou~! Ryobi-chan should be honest to Ryona-chan!" She seems to be worried with the latter, still trying too hard trying to be strong.

"I'm fine, really," Ryobi says, while she's trying to get up and little they know, Ryoki is at the background and she seems to be smiling.

"Ara ara," She closed her eyes, "It seems that the two are now doing a bit well~"

"I know...but..." The blonde eyes her sister. "Ryobi-chan...is not doing well all of a sudden. Her face is completely red."

"Well," Ryoki then went near to the sister and still wearing that smile, "Ryobi-chan is not used of making compliments."

But Ryona can hear the younger twin panting and feels her forehead. "She's hot! It looks like she's running a fever!"

"Hmmmm?" Ryoki as well, as she carries her sister in a bridal position and then feels that she's definitely hot, "Oh my~"

"I'm fine... Ryona... Onee-chan," Ryobi finally speaks up after she is being lifted.

"No, you're not!" Ryona says. Her voice is definitely serious and not in her usual masocistic voice. "We have to get you home!" She turns toward her older sister. "Onee-chan!"

"Right!" The two start to run, but the rain pours down heavily.

Ryona checks on her younger twin, who is still panting hard. "Hang in there, Ryobi-chan," she says, softly.

"Ryona..." Ryobi whispers. "Y-You know...I..." She coughs.

"Don't say anything!" Ryona cries. "We're going to make it!"

As the two continue to run, the younger twin speaks up again.

"R-Ryona...I...I also...like...how...you are always caring..." Ryobi whispers. "You always give it your all. That's...what I love about you."

That's where Ryona feels that her heart o's beating like a bass drum being stomped in the pedals all over again as she was red, while Ryoki was focused on finding some medicine for Ryobi after they get home and setting the younger twin on her bed. The dark haired girl is trying to be stronger herself.

"Really... Ryobi-chan?" She couldn't believe that she's acting so nice to her.

The brunette nodded and then continued, "...Yeah... No matter I give you... Countless beatings and telling you... Control your emotions... Of being a damned masochist... You show kindness to me…"

Ryona hugs her tightly with some tears streaming down her face. "You're...being so nice to me...this isn't like you…"

"And you... Not being a masochistic bimbo... Isn't really you," Ryobi counters in a soft tone of voice isn't definitely her style at all. But since Ryona is trying her best to help her, even with the berating and such, she wants to give it a shot.

Ryoki has a spoon ready and the medicine as she requested in a gentle voice, "Ryobi-chan. Drink this. It will lower down the fever."

Ryobi nods and drinks the medicine and swallows it. "It tastes...bitter..." she whispers.

"Don't worry," Ryoki assures her. "Pretty soon, you'll be better."

Ryoki and Ryona walk out of the room to let their little sister rest.

"How did Ryobi-chan get a fever anyways?" the older sister asks.

"Ummmm, Ryona-chan noticed that Ryobi-chan starting to get weak after getting into the straight persona, knocking Ryona-chan out when she hugged her," She explained a observes that Ryobi is somewhat not used of the straight persona and ranting her like in an endless manner.

"Ahhhhh," Ryoki then giggled a bit and nodded, "I thought that it works for a man, yet Ryobi-chan did it? That's amazing."

Ryona looks down at the floor for a bit until her older sister speaks up again.

"Do you want to go and rest?" she asks.

"No, I'll stay with Ryobi-chan until she gets better."

"I see. That's very good."

"Remember," Ryoki then added an another reminder that Ryona might stick it in her head as a great reminder, "Don't overextend yourself too much or Ryobi-chan doesn't have someone to take care of her."

"Okay. Thanks, Ryoki-nee-chan."

So, Ryona quietly goes into Ryobi's room and sits on a chair at her bed side. She gently takes her hand and puts it against her face.

Ryobi then looks at her as she still has that smirk on her face, "Oi, you don't have to do this you nitwit. You need to rest as well." She seems to be a bit better.

"I want to...stay by your side," Ryona says.

Ryobi softly hits her on the head. "Idiot."

Small tears appear on the blonde's face. "H-hey...that doesn't make me feel good with a soft hit like that. But...I'll let it slide for now." She kisses her on the forehead.

 ****Next Day****

After sometime, Ryobi groans as she seats up and stretches herself up and sees that Ryona is still there and lying down with her head at the side of the bed. She then closes her eyes and chuckles, "What an idiot... But that's the reason that I loved you." She gently strokes her hair and kisses her on the cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the super late update. I had other stories to write, so I couldn't go back to this one. But here's a new chapter for you~! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	4. Gun Sisters vs The Pervert

**Chapter 4**

 **Gun Sisters vs The Pervert**

Ryobi and Ryona walk aimlessly around town, bored out of their minds. They left Hebijo a while ago, but Ryobi wanted to do some more training. And of all people, why does Ryona have to go with?

"This is nuts," the brunette huffs. "Nothing to do around here and I'm ALWAYS stuck with you, mutt!"

"Awww, Ryobi-chan! You know I'm you're girlfriend, so we HAVE to stick together~!" The blonde squeals as she jumps to hug her younger twin, but gets punched in the head. "Ahhhh~! Hit me harder!"

"Shut up..."

She turns back to walk some more and crosses her arms. A week just went by since their last date with Ryoki assisting them. Now Ryobi is drawing a blank on what else they should do for their date. Walking together is fine, but for her, she might need something a bit more...exciting. Exciting and fun for the both of them. However' she is about to come up with a plan when...

"Ahhhh, haaah, aaaah~! Oh, yes! Harder! Harder!" Ryona moans happily.

"I'm not doing a damn thing!" Ryobi turns around and gasps at the sight of a certain perverted blonde groping Ryona's big breasts. "K-Katsuragi!? What the hell!?"

Katsuragi lets go and winks. "Howdy, twins~! I was on a walk too when I saw you two. So I thought I'd surprise you both."

"And we were!" Ryona says. "Come on! More, more!"

Ryobi shakes her head. "Now wait just a minute! You can't just go around groping girls whenever you want!"

"Hehe! It's a free country~!" Katsuragi says, shrugging. "I can grope any girls' boobs, no matter what size they are~!"

"You're crazy!" Ryobi covers her chest, blushing.

Katsuragi rushes behind the younger twin, swats her hands away and gropes her small chest. "Not much, but still worth the groping."

"Stop it!" Ryobi cries. "This is insane!"

"Nope! Once I start, I will NEVER stop~!" Katsuragi says.

The groping continues, but Ryobi manages to get out of her grasp and pant heavily while glaring at the perverted blonde.

"You...really are...a pervert!" The brunette growls. "I just had enough of you!"

"Hehe! If that's the case, why don't you make me go away?" Katsuragi says.

"You mean duel us?" Ryobi asks.

"Precisely. If you win, I'll leave. But if you lose, I'll just have to grope you both until you are satisfied~!" Katsuragi holds up her hands, doing a groping gesture.

Ryobi nods. "Challenge accepted!"

The three girls rush towards an empty forest and they are already transformed into their Shinobi forms. Katsuragi stretches a little.

"You better stay focused, babes~!" She says.

Ryobi loads her rifle. "I'm always focused."

Katsuragi flips her hair. "Hehe! We'll see about that."

Ryona spins her quad hand guns. "I am ready!"

Ryobi charges at the blonde first. Katsuragi jumps and kicks down the brunette, however, Ryona jumps in, slide tackles her and fires her hand guns, hitting her successfully. Katsuragi jumps to her feet, tries to side kick the older twin, but Ryona jumps to dodge it. Katsuragi blocks some of Ryona's kicks and swings from her hand guns, plus a single gun shot. Ryona tries another three kicks, but her attacks are blocked and Katsuragi manages to kick the blonde in the chest, sending her flying to the ground. Ryona flips to her feet, dodging and blocking Katsuragi's kicks, hits her with her hand guns 2 times to get her off balance, then slide tackles her, making the Hanzo girl fly in the air and land with a thud. Ryobi jumps in, hits her with the handle of her rifle, fires a powerful shot and then throws a round mine that explodes at the blonde. However, Katsuragi recovers and charges at the brunette, hitting her with a couple punches and kicks. Ryona slide tackles her once more, shooting her while in the air and Katsuragi lands with a thud. However, before Rhona could attack again, Katsuragi kicks her hard, sending her flying backward. Ryobi throws another mine at the blonde, but she dodges that and jumps in for another attack. But Ryobi just swings her rifle, hitting her in the chest and sends her flying and landing with a thud once again.

"Wow...you two are really strong!" Katsuragi pants as she struggles to stand up.

"Yeah, what of it~?" Ryobi smirks as she re-loads her gun.

"But I am stronger!" Katsuragi presses, getting into her battle position.

"Hehe! You're really fun, Katsuragi-chan~!" Ryona twirls around like a ballerina.

Ryobi tries to attack first, but Katsuragi dodges it and charges at Ryona instead. She punches and kicks her 3 times before performing a roundhouse kick for good measure, sending the blonde masochist tumbling backward. Ryobi grits her teeth as she charges at her, hitting her with her rifle three times, the last hit upward, sending Katsuragi in the air, giving Ryobi the perfect chance to get a shot at her with her rifle. And then she throws another mine for more pain. Katsuragi dodges the explosion, jumps in to hit her, but Ryobi blocks her kicks and punches. The brunette goes in to hit her, but her attacks get blocked as well.

Katsuragi kicks Ryobi's rifle away, and then kicks the brunette 3 times, followed by a roundhouse kick to send her flying about 10 feet away. The Hanzo student jumps in front of the brunette just as she is about to get up, punches her in the face, stomach and kicks her side, then roundhouse kicks her down. Ryona jumps in, tries to hit her with her hand guns, but get blocked. So she pulls the triggers, firing a tone of bullets at the blonde. Katsuragi is unable to block them all and topples to the ground. She jumps to her feet, but Ryona kicks her high in the air, firing bullet after bullet while she's airborne, then twirls like a ballerina while rapidly firing, hitting Katsuragi instantly. She recovers, but Ryona spins again, firing her bullets, hitting the blonde again. The older twin kicks down Katsuragi, fires another swarm of bullets until Katsuragi is unable to get up anymore.

Ryona giggles and swings her body from side to side. "All done~!"

Ryobi stands up, smirks and puts her hand on her hip. "We won, Katsuragi! A deals a deal!"

The Hanzo student gets back on her feet and smiles. "Sure, fine, fine. You guys win fair and square. But...when I return, I'll pay those big and small puppies a visit, too~!"

"Ohhhhh! How fun!" Ryona squeals.

"Just go!" Ryobi says.

Katsuragi gives a toothy grin, waves and walks away, now back to her original clothing.

Both Ryobi and Ryona get back to their original clothing as well and turn towards each other. The brunette sighs while shaking her head in dismay.

"That Katsuragi really has a screw loose," she says. "Someone has to teach her a lesson."

"Didn't we earlier?" Ryona asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I feel it's not enough. She said so herself she is never going to stop. So...might as well..." Before she can finish, Ryona links arms with her sister, smiling.

"Let's continue our walk~!" She says.

"Really?"

"Of course! I mean...it's a date after all, right~?"

Ryobi thinks for a minute, blushes and closes her eyes. "Y-yeah, whatever."


	5. Third Wheel

**Chapter 5**

 **Third Wheel**

Ryoki watches her sisters behave like usual. Ryona just begging to get hurt and yelled at by her younger twin. She sits on a bench to watch the two play around with each other with a soft giggle. Since the two have been in a relationship, all Ryoki can do is support them. Because she loves them so much. However, deep down, she's just hiding something from those two. As she watches, there is a slight blush on her cheeks and her heart beats rapidly from where her fist touches.

"Why am I feeling this way?" she says to herself. "I mean…I adore my little sisters but…"

"Ryoki-nee-chan?" Ryona says, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Something the matter?"

"Ah…y-yes. Sorry, I was sort of spacing out," Ryoki replies with her best smile she could muster.

"Play with us!" Ryona offers eagerly taking her hand and gently dragging her out of the bench. "We feel lonely without you!"

Ryoki giggles and nods. "If you say so."

Standing up, the oldest sister joins her two little sisters for a little game of tag. But even so, Ryoki still feels this sudden feeling in her heart. She clearly knows this feeling, but is afraid to tell her little sisters about this. After all, the twins love each other so dearly. So, she just has to stay back and support them.

 ****Later****

Ryoki is alone again as she takes a walk downtown. Letting out a soft sigh, all she can think about is the twins, her beloved little sisters. She doesn't know why, but this feeling won't stop when she's away from them. The oldest sister just can't take it anymore and decides to have a drink in a coffee shop. She steps in, orders her drink and heads toward a tall table with one chair. She takes a few sips of her coffee and sets the cup down when an image of her twin sisters appear in her mind again.

She lets out another sigh. "Ahhhh…why can't I get them out of my head…?"

Ryoki knows the truth: she herself has fallen in love with both of her little sisters, however, will a three way relationship truly work for them? She has never been in a relationship at all, really. Not since before she passed away. And now that she's back, sure she has caught up with the missed times she had with her little sisters, but now she has to deal with the feeling of falling in love.

Just then, she sees someone familiar coming in the door. It's one of the eldest Mikagura sisters, Renka. She stumbles toward the counter to order her drink and then turn around to notice Ryoki.

"Ryoki?" she says.

"Ah, Renka-chan," Ryoki greets. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Same here…say is anyone sitting across from you?"

"No, go ahead." Ryoki doesn't know why, but she needs the company right now.

Renka takes a seat across from the eldest Ryo sister and there is silence for a moment. While the eldest Mikagura sister sips on her juice, she takes notice of Ryoki's troubled expression and pulls the straw out of her mouth.

"Is something bothering you?" Renka asks.

The dark haired girl ponders for a bit before answering. "Well…I want to ask you something. Have you…been in a three way relationship before?"

Renka nearly chokes on her drink as she blushes heavily. "Wh-why would you ask something like that!?"

"I'm just curious…"

Renka sets down her drink. "Of course I have. Hanabi and Kafuru are my, ummmm…g-girlfriends. Why?"

"I'm in love…with my own two sisters." Ryoki puts a fist to her chest to feel her heart beating again. "I don't know why, but it's been that way ever since you and your sisters revived me. I just…don't want to make things awkward between us."

Renka crosses her arms, nodding. "I see, I see."

"I love them too much just to let them go," Ryoki says. "Tell me…what should I do?"

"There's one thing…go and tell them."

"Eh?"

"You love both of your sisters right?" Renka says. "I loved my sisters dearly, so I made the effort to outright tell them my true feelings. It was hard not to, but I didn't want to live with regret later on. You shouldn't either."

"Renka-chan…"

The eldest Mikagura sister smiles. "I know you can do it, Ryoki. You're their oldest sister, so go and tell them. You won't have any regrets. Trust me."

Ryoki nods, returning the smile. "Thank you, Renka-chan." After getting help from her, she now has some confidence in her to go and tell her sisters her feelings. But first, she'll have to take them somewhere special.

 ****Later****

"Ryoki-nee-chan?" Ryona says. "What are…we doing here at the beach?"

"Something's fishy here," Ryobi says, crossing her arms.

"Ryobi-chan, Ryona-chan," Ryoki says as she approaches her two sisters. "The reason I brought you here is because there is something really important I want to tell you."

"Okay." Both twins stand in front of their elder as the dark haired girl takes a few deep breaths to gather her courage.

"Listen…" she says softly. "You two…I know you two love each other very much, like a wedded couple. You two are in a wonderful relationship and I totally support that. But…" Her expression saddens. "I never told you two about MY feelings."

"Your feelings?" Ryobi asks.

"Yes." Ryoki wraps her arms around both of her little sisters. "I love you…Ryobi-chan…Ryona-chan…like you're my own girlfriends. However, for the past 2 weeks, I felt that being in a three way relationship is impossible. How can I, your oldest sister, get in the way of your relationship? I might just be the third wheel."

"Oh, Ryoki-nee-chan…" Ryona says.

"Nee-san…" Ryobi says.

"But…after talking with Renka-chan…I felt confident enough to tell you two anyway. I would rather tell you my true feelings instead of living with regret for the rest of my life while watching you two flirt and stuff."

When she pulls away, all she can see are smiles on their faces.

"Hehe!" Ryona laughs.

"Hahaha~!" Ryobi joins in the laughing.

Ryoki blushes heavily upon hearing them laugh. "Wh-what's so funny?"

"Ryoki-nee-chan, you silly~!" The blonde says. "What took you so long~?"

"Eh!?"

"We were wondering when you were gonna tell us," Ryobi says. "We just had to wait for the right moment."

Ryoki feels like crying with joy. "Ryobi-chan! Ryona-chan!"

Her two little sisters hug her from both sides, nuzzling their cheeks against her chest.

"We love you, too, Nee-san," Ryobi says while looking up at her. "We really do. I'm glad you told us."

"Now we're in a three way relationship~!" Ryona cheers. "We get to be with Ryoki-nee-chan forever and ever~!"

Ryoki embraces her two little sisters tightly. "I'm glad…I'm very glad we're all in love with each other. That makes me so happy."

And then, in an instant, Ryobi pulls away, cups her older sister's cheeks, leans in to kiss her on the lips, catching her by surprise. But Ryoki soon relaxes as she lets go of Ryona to embrace her youngest sister, wrapping her arms around her small body, returning the favor. But only for a short time. Ryona has been tugging on her shirt shortly after the two were kissing, just begging to be kissed as well. Ryoki pulls away and turns toward the older twin to share some kisses with her. Ryona wraps her arms around her older sister's neck as the two kiss.

When they pull away, Ryobi embraces her older sister, puckering her lips to kiss and so does Ryona. Both of them are quick to kiss her both on the cheeks, making the eldest sister blush heavily, but with a smile.

"Ehehehe~!" Ryona giggles.

"Should we stay like this…for a while?" Ryobi asks as she rests her head on her older sister's arm.

Ryoki nods. "Sure thing. We can stay here as long as we want."

The three sisters sit on the sand, with the twins in Ryoki's arms, watching the ocean waves go back and forth with the sun setting.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this story! I was totally uninspired until I watched some of the play throughs for Senran Kagura and got my inspiration back~!**

 **Also, I felt that Ryoki should really be included in Ryobi and Ryona's relationship. After watching Estival Versus, it just made me want to ship all three of them.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter~!**


End file.
